This invention relates to the pads now on the market made up of sheets of paper or the like adhered to one another by releaseable adhesive. Such pads enjoy widespread use because the sheets may be readily detached from the pad and then adhered to other surfaces. A line of such pads is sold by the assignee of the present invention (Moore Business Forms, Inc.) under the trademark NOTE STIX.
As presently marketed the aforesaid pads have adhesive only in a narrow strip along one edge of the sheets, thus providing a pad of sheets bound together along said edge. While this construction provides a very usable product, there is some disadvantage in use because a sheet removed from the pad and affixed to another surface may curl up from the surface except in the region of the strip of adhesive. The result is that objects that are moved about in the vicinity of the sheet may get under same and lift the entire sheet off of the surface. The object of this invention is to lessen such unintended removal of sheets from surfaces upon which they are supposed to remain.
In accordance with this invention the adhesive is placed on each sheet in a pattern that exceeds the mere strip along one edge of each sheet. Illustrative embodiments of the invention will now be described, with reference to the accompanying drawings.